


(唐毅×孟少飛) The Help

by Pretty_Phantom



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Kudos: 28





	(唐毅×孟少飛) The Help

「老闆，」Jack雙眼緊盯著編號A4033的包廂門口，一邊以電話回報剛才看到的畫面，「孟警官已經進去二十分鐘，還沒出來。」

「我過去。」

……

孟少飛，偵三隊的警察，為了抓獲現在令警方最為頭痛的天務會的頭頭阿梁，他奉命喬裝成服務生在名為『芙妮達』的酒店已經五個月。

不過說也奇怪，一個月至少會出現一次的阿梁在孟少飛臥底的這段時間，都沒出現過。而今天不知道是什麼好日子，阿梁終於帶著幾個小弟出現了。

於是孟少飛向領班自告奮勇地要負責阿梁所在的包廂做服務。

時間拉回二十分鐘前。

「欸，好像沒看過你啊？」阿梁打量著孟少飛，狐疑地道。話才剛說完，他身旁的小弟便全部都站了起來。  


「呃，我是來這裡打工的，不好意思。」

阿梁雖然外表憨厚，但他的腦袋可是靈光的很。「是這樣啊……」他笑了笑，示意旁邊的小弟倒了杯酒，端給孟少飛。「這杯請你喝。」

「不，謝謝老大，我現在還在上班，喝酒不好。」

「不要敬酒不吃吃罰酒。」阿梁啜著酒，斜眼瞪了孟少飛。「我越看，就覺得你很可疑呢。」

「來這邊打工有什麼可疑的呢嘿嘿嘿，」孟少飛苦笑，心裡暗自叫苦，不得已接過那杯看起來喝下去準沒好事的東西。「我喝、我喝，只是如果醉了發起酒瘋，那就不好意思得罪了。」

孟少飛只能牙一咬，把酒咕嚕咕嚕喝下肚。

『不好！』不到一分鐘的時間，孟少飛感覺到身體有些異樣，灼熱感從下身某個部位開始蔓延。他不可置信地望著笑得燦爛的阿梁。

難道任務見光了嗎？該死的！

「梁老大，請問酒裡面、放了什麼？」

「好東西啊！」阿梁不懷好意地笑著說道。

孟少飛的腦袋開始昏昏沉沉，下身很不舒服，他輕咬著舌頭試圖保持清醒，不要醜態百出。

「抱歉，我身體有些不舒服，梁老大，我先離開一下。」

「可以啊，」阿梁示意坐在自己兩側的小姐過去孟少飛身邊，「那個Angle和小多，去幫那個弟弟一下。」

「不用了！」他奮力地想要推開女人挽住自己手臂的手，卻發現軟綿綿地沒有什麼力氣。「放開我！」

「哎呦，小宇，」叫小多的女人甜膩地叫著他的化名，「你身體不舒服，就讓我們幫幫你嘛！」說完，她居然抓來孟少飛的手掌往自己的胸脯上一放。孟少飛絲毫沒有掙脫的能力，只能任人擺佈。

「放開我……」

這時，包廂的門被大力地打了開來，兩個男人一前一後地進入，前者穿著休閒西裝，後者則一身痞氣，笑容滿面。

「阿梁，好久不見。」穿著西裝的男人，現任行天盟少主，唐毅，微笑地道。

一旁的Jack則笑望抓住孟少飛的兩個女人，一個眼神就讓她們嚇到鬆手，縮在一旁。而沒了支撐力又渾身不舒服的孟少飛眼見就要倒地，唐毅一個移步便把人拉到自己身邊。

他低頭望了一眼，孟少飛的狀況不是很好，必須速戰速決。

阿梁見來者是他完全惹不起的人，連忙要那些已經準備要圍過去的小弟們趕緊退後，而他自己則賠笑地向前招呼。「小唐爺……唐老大。您怎麼會大駕光臨呢？」

唐毅最討厭別人用『小唐爺』這個稱號叫他。旁人認為唐毅不喜歡是因為他覺得自己被貶低、永遠都只能屈居第二，實則不然。因為『唐爺』二字只屬於唐國棟，加上『小』字是在侮辱。

行天盟在道上的地位遠高於阿梁所帶領的天務會，阿梁斂起剛才對孟少飛的惡意，對唐毅畢躬畢敬。

他不懂為什麼唐毅和那個得力助手怎麼會出現在自己的包廂？那個服務生跟唐毅又是什麼關係？

「廢話就不多說了，」唐毅收起笑容，「那個服務生我帶走，一個月後我也會送你一份禮物當作謝意。」

說完唐毅便脫下外套，將它蓋到把不斷躁動的孟少飛身上，把人帶了出去。Jack則朝臉色發白的阿梁眨了一邊眼睛後跟著揚長而去。

……

『那個，接下來我們有一段時間不會見面了。』

『哦？』唐毅從書裡抬眸望著孟少飛，『終於要放棄追著我跑了嗎？』

哪有警察像他這麼有毅力、窮追不捨，只為了要從他口中問出四年前命案的真相？

『我孟少飛哪有那麼容易放棄的！』唐毅聞言，翻了一下白眼。『總之就是這樣子啦！』

孟少飛果真如他自己所說，自那天離開後直到現在，真的沒再出現唐宅。

原來他在酒店臥底……

「把我們送到飯店去吧。」

一路上，身體極為燥熱的孟少飛不斷改變坐姿，越來越強烈的性慾一波波侵襲著他。

「孟少飛，你忍耐著點。」唐毅小聲地道。「開快點。」

幸好夜已深，路上的車輛變少，Jack在不違規的情況下，以最快速度把兩人送到下榻飯店。三人走了VIP通道回到唐毅的套房裡。

「打給江醫師，要他以最短的時間內過來。」

唐毅把孟少飛帶進浴室裡，脫掉他上身衣物，在把人放在蓮蓬頭底下。

「唐毅？」

「你忍著點。」

唐毅不知道阿梁到底加了多少劑量的藥，只能以冷水沖淡那種感覺。他打開開關，冷水立刻傾盆而下。

正當他轉身就要走時，卻發現動不了。低頭一看，發現孟少飛正扯著他的褲管不讓他走。

「孟少飛，鬆開。」

「不要走…拜託你。」

唐毅無奈地收回腳步，蹲下身來讓自己與對方同高，冷水也灑在他身上。

「幫我。」

唐毅愣了幾秒，才回過神來開口道：「我知道你現在很不舒服，但現在只有沖冷水這個方法了。」

下一秒，讓唐毅驚詫的事發生了——孟少飛伸手捧著他的臉，把自己的嘴唇貼上他的。「孟……」才一開口，眼前的人便將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，來了一個熱吻。

唐毅費了些勁才把人推離自己。「你醒了之後會後悔的！」

「我好難受，幫幫我。」

可是孟少飛因為藥效發作而變得黏柔的聲音正慢慢地撩撥著唐毅的心臟，就像是被傳染了那樣，後者感覺到下身有了反應。

因為他喜歡孟少飛。

原本以為會一直很討厭對方的死纏爛打，可是在這幾年不知不覺中，他喜歡上了在身份上與自己是對立面的小警察。

可是他卻不知道對方對自己是否也擁有一樣的心思，所以他不會趁人之危，他不想要在對方清醒之後痛恨自己。

「你再忍著點，勁堂就快到了。」他溫柔地把孟少飛黏在額頭上的頭髮撫到上面。

可是孟少飛不打算讓他走，他甚至抓來唐毅的手掌，直接覆蓋在自己已經高漲的慾望上。「幫我……」

「孟少飛！」

孟少飛的力氣突然變得很大，讓不斷想要把手掌抽出的唐毅的舉動無意變成了撫慰，孟少飛發出了舒服的呻吟。

「你知道我是誰嗎？」

「唐毅，拜託你…」

……

「沒想到我們的唐老大是個正人君子？」收回聽診器的江勁堂笑著調侃好友，得了一個白眼。

「他現在狀況如何？」

「藥效已經在發揮了，那種感覺很快就會消退。剛才沖了那麼久的冷水，記得幫他保暖。」江勁堂看著還沒換上乾淨衣物的唐毅，又補了句：「你也是。」

「謝謝。」

「下次出診費我要漲價！」

遣使Jack把人送回台北，唐毅這才拿著衣物進到浴室裡沖個熱水澡。出來後，他不放心地走到床邊，伸手探觸孟少飛的額溫，在感覺不到異常溫度傳來後，他才鬆了口氣。

希望孟少飛醒來後不會後悔那個時候的決定。

……  


從那件事情發生已經過了一個月。

阿梁如唐毅那時候所說得到了一份『大禮』：他的毒品交易線全部被挑除，還被警方抓了個現行，連同其他高級幹部全都鋃鐺入獄。

而孟少飛到現在都沒再出現在唐宅。

……

「老闆，孟警官他現在人在外面。」

正在做早餐的唐毅聞言立刻轉頭，應道：「請他進來。」

不久，就聽到踩著拖鞋走路的啪嗒啪嗒聲朝著廚房靠近。幾秒後，Jack身後跟著那個穿著軍綠色外套的小警察孟少飛出現在他眼前。

氣氛變得微妙了起來。

「坐啊。」

Jack替孟少飛把唐毅對面座位的椅子拉了出來便迅速離開宅邸，連同守在宅邸週圍的人都帶走了。

「吃早餐了嗎？」

「還沒。」

「那一起吃吧。」唐毅笑著說道，然後轉身把平底鍋裡的第二份法國吐司盛到盤上。「你要楓糖漿還是蔓越莓醬？」

孟少飛愣愣地看著他。

「坐啊，別站著。你要果醬還是楓糖漿？」

「喔…果醬，謝謝。」

孟少飛知道對方吃飯時不開口說話，於是他默默地動起刀叉來。還記得幾年前他不知道這件事時，總是對唐毅說了很多話卻得不到任何回應。

後來是Jack好心地告訴他，如不必要，唐毅用餐時是不說話的，尤其是孟少飛想知道的那件事，更不可能得到答案。

直到兩人都把最後一塊小番茄/優格嚥下時，唐毅才首先出聲問道：「今天來有什麼事嗎？」

「那個…」孟少飛罕見地，垂眸盯著空空的盤子，而不是如往常那樣直視著對方說話，而且臉頰還微微泛紅。「我是要來跟你道謝的，謝謝你救了我。

然後，也要跟你道歉。」

「道歉？」

「對，那個要求真的很無理，對於那麼討厭我的你來說，做了那樣的事，一定覺得很噁心吧。不管你會不會原諒我，我還是要跟你道歉。真的很……」

「你不用跟我道歉。」

孟少飛一臉茫然，他不懂那句話是什麼意思。他以為自己會得到幾句冷嘲熱諷。

「我不覺得噁心。」唐毅淡淡地道：「我沒有那樣的感覺。」

……

在第一次射精之後，孟少飛整個人沉浸在那種愉悅感，但這還不夠，一次的釋放只能稍稍減緩那種渴望。

於是迷濛中，靠在唐毅懷裡的他開口向對方索求了第二次。

「孟少飛，」唐毅的手掌再次完全包覆住他的性器，上下來回擼動著，一波波快感不斷從下身湧上，孟少飛輕咬著唇，呻吟自唇縫流洩而出。「這是最後一次了…我不希望你清醒後討厭我。」

唐毅用了全部的自制力才沒有更進一步，天曉得他也忍耐得快要爆炸了。

孟少飛蹭著對方的肩窩，呢喃著，「唐毅，我……」他親吻了他的脖頸，立刻引來一陣顫慄。「我喜歡你。」

喜歡？

可是唐毅只當作那是對方在意亂情迷之下脫口而出的一句話。

……

雖然不是完全，但他記得那時候說過的一些話。

明明知道這是不對的，他還是順著藥效發作提出了那樣的要求。他就是知道那個救他的人是唐毅所以才會那樣說。

幫我，

唐毅。

他認為身為警察的自己永遠不會得到一個黑道的青睞。他記得因為自己的死纏爛打而得到的眼神。

「無論你信不信，那天我在浴室裡說的話是真的，我喜歡你，唐毅。」說完，孟少飛起身向他鞠了躬。「那…我先走了。」而在他轉身離開之際，唐毅眼明手快地也跟著離開餐桌前，把他拉到自己跟前。

吻了他。

「我說我不覺得噁心也是真的，孟少飛。」離開彼此的唇瓣，唐毅一字一句地道：「我只為了我喜歡的人做那樣的事。」

喜歡的人？孟少飛捕捉到關鍵字，立即張大了雙眸……眼眶逐漸泛紅。

「我還擔心你事後討厭我，所以一直沒出現。」唐毅溫柔地摸著他的臉頰，「當我聽到Jack說你來的時候，我從來沒那麼高興過。

「這段期間，我滿腦子想的，都是你。」

一開始的劍拔弩張、爭鋒相對，慢慢地變成了會一起偶爾聊天的相處方式。再來，成了只要太久沒見到對方就會覺得怪怪的，再進展到想念的地步。

唐毅當然察覺到自己對待孟少飛的態度有了變化，只是他沒再更進一步。

他失去的太多，也想的很多。他覺得如果告白了，孟少飛可能會覺得自己在耍著他玩——作為被窮追不捨的報復。

「我喜歡你，孟警官。」唐毅繼續說著：「很喜歡你。」  


孟少飛擦掉即將奪框而出的眼淚，向前回吻他還在說話的嘴。

現在，終於聽到了曾經想像過的答案。

……  


陽光明媚的午後，光束從薄薄的窗簾透進，照射在躺在床上的兩個人。唐毅拿著本書閱讀，一邊揉著枕在自己腿上的孟少飛的頭髮。

「唐毅，你是從什麼時候開始喜歡我的？」

聽到問題的唐毅把書放到一旁。「當我對你的窮追不捨不感到討厭，甚至還覺得高興的時候。」

「說的好像我在追你一樣。」孟少飛努努嘴。

「不是嗎？三天兩頭就來找我，不知道的人還以為你在追求我。」唐毅對自己說的話忍俊不住笑了出來。「那你呢？」

「我不告訴你。」

「欸欸欸賴皮啊？」唐毅抗議地道，然後低頭在孟少飛的唇上親了一口。「不過，謝謝你的真心話。」

孟少飛沒回答，只是抬起臉回吻了戀人，臉上帶著笑意。

……

(番外)

「孟警官，今天翹班嗎？」

星期三，下午兩點十分，孟少飛突然出現在唐毅世海的辦公室。

「你才翹班！我今天休假好嗎？」孟少飛翻了翻白眼。

唐毅被嗆也不生氣，只是離開辦公桌前到一旁倒了兩杯咖啡。「要加糖嗎？」

他們相識快要三年，孟少飛發覺到對方對待自己似乎沒有以前那樣常常冷言冷語了。為什麼呢？

「孟警官？」唐毅見孟少飛突然沉默沒反應又叫了一次。這才喚回他的注意力。

「好、好啊！」

不一會兒，熱騰騰的咖啡在桌上冒著煙。

孟少飛在沙發上直起身體，正準備端起自己的那杯咖啡時，右手突然被抓住了。

「你自己受傷都沒發現嗎？」唐毅皺著眉頭。

他低頭看了一眼剛才被美工刀劃過的手背，傷口很長還微微滲血，是剛才在路上見義勇為的產物。他一副無所謂的樣子笑著道：「小傷，回家再處理就好啦！」

唐毅無語地望了他一眼，然後起身到一旁的櫃子拿出醫藥箱。他拿著棉花棒，一邊倒著食鹽水沖掉血跡。

孟少飛就這麼愣愣地盯著他的側顏。

什麼啊？為什麼要這樣做？這是什麼玩笑嗎？

可是他感覺到自己的臉熱了起來。

於是他猛然地把自己的手給抽了回來，突來的動作讓唐毅不解地看著他。「你在做什麼？」

明明就很討厭我的，不是嗎。孟少飛想起他們剛認識的時候，自己被對方投訴、被告了妨礙自由，還因為這樣被罰了好幾千字的悔過書。

而現在……

「不要碰我，我不想又被你投訴。」孟少飛說著違心之論，有些煩躁地從沙發上站起，接著飛快地離開了辦公室。

唐毅垂眸看著自己還留有對方餘溫的手，眼神暗了暗。

……

大字型躺在床上的孟少飛沒有睡著，他睡不著。滿腦子都是早上的畫面。

為什麼只是被握住手、塗藥而已，心跳便開始加速？

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

孟少飛抓來被子悶在自己臉上，忍不住大叫。

……  


唐毅早就撤回了那些告訴。

只是石大砲為了給孟少飛警惕才一直沒說。


End file.
